Moon, Star, and Sun: The Three
by Streampaw
Summary: A story of three kits- Moonkit, Sunkit, and Starkit of ShellClan. You'll have to read to find out about them- but there will be fighting, adventures, fun, scary events, and even a little bit of romance! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:** Okay I've decided to write two stories at once :D Let's see how it works! Here are the allegiances, the prologue will be out very soon. For a quick little explanation, the first RP site I was ever on belonged to Miststar. Miststar recently updated her site to HTML. It's an excellent site, and I RP Silverwing, Ravenstar, Morningpaw, and now Moonkit, Sunkit, and Starkit. I've decided to write a story about these three kits I recently came up with. So let's get started with the story! In order to get the site link if you want to join, please go to my profile; it will be there!

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ShellClan:**

**Leader **Miststar- A beautiful white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy** Dewstream- A small, silver spotted tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Medicine cat **Forestpelt- A black she-cat

**Warriors**

Dawnfire- A beautiful white-and-gold tortoiseshell with amber eyes

**Apprentices **

Violetpaw- A small, gray she-cat with violet colored eyes

**Kits**

Moonkit- A silver she-kit with green eyes

Starkit- A white she-kit with amber eyes

Sunkit- A ginger tom with blue eyes

**SeaClan:**

**Leader** Ravenstar- A black tom with green eyes

**Deputy** Fernstar- A silver tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Medicine cat** Moonlight- A jet-black she-cat

**Warriors**

Wildfire- A small tortoiseshell she-cat with ocean-blue eyes

Nightfur- A large black tom with sky-blue eyes.

Pinchkit- A fluffy white tom

Waterheart- A small silver she-cat with violet eyes

**Queens**

Firefrost- A flame-colored she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**SandClan:**

**Leader** Shimmerstar- A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**

**Medicine cat** Nightheart- A black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Wavefoam- A blue-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Bluefrost- A blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

Snakefang- A black tom with amber eyes

**SharkClan:**

**Leader** Cedarstar- A ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Berrypaw** (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Deputy** Leopardfrost- A golden she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Medicine cat** Starlight- A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Morningpaw** (silver tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**

Finchtail- A huge golden tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Maplepaw **(light brown tabby she-cat)

Cloudwhisker- A white tom with gray eyes

Hawkstrike- A brown tom with green eyes

Flameheart- A ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Kits**

Stonekit- A dark gray tom


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I told you it would be out soon! LOL! This prologue is VERY confusing, so read carefully, try to make connections! :-) Let me know what you think, and if I should keep updating!

* * *

**Prologue**

A slender silver tabby padded gently along. A white kit dangled from the queen's mouth, wailing faintly. It was small and its eyes weren't open yet, but the queen hurried on, careful to keep the kit from bumping the ground. Another smaller silver she-cat trotted after the larger queen, carrying a bright orange kit, who was only a little bigger than the white one. Another she-cat, one with creamy brown tabby fur and brilliant green eyes, was holding a tiny silver kit.

The only cat not holding a kit was another she-cat. She was shockingly different from her companions- they had sleek, well groomed pelts that seem to sparkle with stars, while she had spiky black fur that was tousled and dirty. The black cat's eyes were clouded with worry and fear, unlike the other queens, who were full of confidence.

The creamy brown she-cat slowed her pace to match the black queen's. "We're almost there," she meowed gently through the kitten's scruff. "Your kits will be safe in ShellClan."

"I only wish I could raise them myself," the black cat said mournfully. "But that is impossible, isn't it, Leafheart?"

Leafheart smiled gently and flicked her tail over her friend's flank. "You are extremely lucky that you hid the fact you were expecting a litter. Why don't you stay in ShellClan, Fern?"

Fern shook her head. "I could never leave. I must try to help some cats get away from BloodClan- even if some never made it." She glanced at Leafheart, full of sadness.

"I would never blame you, Fern. You helped Ravenstar get away- look where he is now. Even if I couldn't escape your family, my mate did, and he is happy where he is. I can watch over him from the stars now until he comes to join me one day."

"I'm so sorry, Leafheart. I just wish I could have the honor you received."

"You will one day. And you have your own special name- that's as good as any warrior name."

"Not when nobody in my family calls me it- only my mate and you."

Leafheart looked sternly at the black queen. "As long as you know who you are, you will never be Plague, but Fern. Fern, the mother of three beautiful kits, the mate of Eagle. Not Plague, the secret mate of Blood. The mate of Eagle."

Fern sighed. "I hope StarClan will forgive my earlier actions," she meowed sadly. "Then I could be honorable like you.

Leafheart set down the kit she was carrying for a moment and pressed her muzzle to Fern's side. "You'll always be honorable in the eyes of StarClan- ever since you began to fight. And one day you'll join our ranks and be known as the hero who saved many cats."

"Leafheart! Fern! We are here. Stay here- we'll fetch Miststar," the silver tabby queen suddenly called. Leafheart nodded, and the two silver cats set down the kits they had been carrying, then disappeared into a sheltered hole in a huge boulder.

Leafheart set down the silver kit, and nudged it towards Fern. Fern wrapped her tail around the three kits- gold, silver, and white. She licked each of them and breathed in their scent. "I'll never forget you," the black she-cat murmured.

Suddenly the two silver cats trotted out of the hole, followed by a beautiful white she-cat with ice blue eyes. The she-cat's eyes widened as she saw Fern, Leafheart, and the three mewling kits. The larger silver tabby spoke to her. "This is Fern. She desperately needs your help, Miststar. Otherwise her three kits will die. Fern needs you to take them into ShellClan and care for them. They will become fine warriors if you do so."

The white she-cat looked at Fern. "Of course I'll take them in. I would never refuse dying kits. Will Fern come into ShellClan as well, Silverwing?"

Silverwing shook her head. "She has to go back to her home, but she can't take her kits with them."

Miststar nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry you have to leave your kits," she mewed to the black queen. "But we will take care of them well. What are their names?"

"This golden one is Sunkit," meowed Fern, "the white she-kit is Starkit, and that silver kit is Moonkit."

The leader of ShellClan dipped her head. "They're lovely."

Fern blinked. She licked each of her kits once and nudged them towards Miststar. "This is your home," she whispered to them. "But never forget me."

She straightened up and addressed Miststar. "Thank you so much for taking them."

"Of course. If you ever can visit, please do so. I'll love them as if they were my own."

Fern nodded and turned away, and Silverwing nodded to Miststar. "We will meet again soon."

The white she-cat bowed her head. "Thank you for bringing the kits, Silverwing, Scalepaw, and Leafheart. ShellClan will remember this."

The StarClan cats dipped their heads and turned to Fern. "Let's go," Scalepaw, the small silver tabby, meowed briskly. They bounded away, leaving Miststar to nose carefully over each kit. "Welcome to ShellClan," she meowed quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it! Confusing, eh? Was it long enough? Predictions? All reviewers get Leafheart and Fern plushies!


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** By the way, I have NOT messed up on Miststar's eye color. The beginning was a kit game- you can probably figured out which kit was pretending to be which cat! Also pay careful attention to the little symbols next to the words "Chapter 1"! They will hint at which kit you are getting the viewpoint from!

* * *

**¤Chapter 1¤**

The clearing was filled with screaming, writhing warriors. A lean, beautiful she-cat wove her way through the battle, claws extended. Her glare was full of amber fire, and she jumped on a bright orange tomcat, nearly twice her size. He yowled and tried to throw her off, but she held on. She hissed in his ear, "Get away from us Cedarstar, and never come back! ShellClan warriors are always ready for SharkClan."

"Retreat, SharkClan! Retreat!" he called, and spat at her, "This isn't over, Miststar!"

His medicine cat came running up. "Cedarstar, I've checked the injuries on our cats. Finchtail has a scratch and Flameheart is bleeding badly!" She lifted a wad of cobwebs proudly.

"Good job, Starlight. Go ahead and heal her-"

"Excuse me, Cedarstar, Miststar, and Starlight," meowed a soft voice, "but I'm afraid I need my cobwebs, Violetpaw has a thorn in her pad."

Moonkit immediately dropped the cobwebs at the black she-cat's paws. "Sorry, Forestpelt," she apologized.

The medicine cat's eyes sparkled. "It's quite alright, little one. Kits will be kits." She bent down and picked up the cobwebs. "Just don't wrestle over here- you're making the fresh-kill pile dusty!"

"Sorry, Forestpelt," echoed Sunkit and Starkit.

She gave their ears a quick lick. "Now you go clean yourselves up!" she scolded. "Fine warriors like you should know better!"

Starkit puffed out her chest. "I'll be the best warrior ever!" she mewed proudly.

"No, you'll be the_ second_ best!" teased Sunkit. "I'll be the best _leader_ ever!"

"But I'm the best fighter! So I could overpower you!" she purred, batting at his ear with a sheathed paw.

Sunkit's eyes darkened. Too late, Starkit saw Moonkit widening her eyes, trying to warn her. _Well it's not my fault he's grumpy about not being able to fight well,_ she thought. _I should be proud of what I can do, not be guilty about it._

Moonkit quickly stepped between them. "Well I'll be the best medicine cat ever!" she bragged. "I already know a lot of herbs!"

"Good job!" Starkit mewed hurriedly; she wanted to get off topic of Sunkit's bad fighting skills. "Do you think Forestpelt will take you on as her apprentice?"

"I don't know," mewed Moonkit. "I really hope so, but I haven't asked her yet."

Sunkit blinked and nodded. "Of course she'll take you on! Your favorite place to play is always her den; you always are sniffing through the herbs- she'd love to have you as her apprentice."

Moonkit blinked in thanks. "So who do you want your mentors to be?" she asked.

"I want to be Miststar's apprentice!" Starkit burst out. She saw Sunkit scowl in the corner of her eye. _It's not my fault we want to have the same mentor!_

"I really want Dewstream to be my mentor. He's _such_ a great warrior, he can teach me _everything_. I think he wants me as his apprentice too, he's always complimenting me," Sunkit obviously lied.

Starkit knew not to contradict him. She knew her brother felt insecure because he was 'only good at hunting', which according to him was 'useless'. Moonkit didn't say anything either. "What do you want your full name to be?" she mewed, trying to go to a different topic again. "I really like Starpool, but I might like Starwing…"

"I love Starpool!" meowed Moonkit.

"That's a stupid name," grumbled Sunkit, thinking Starkit couldn't hear him. Instead of snapping at him, she just nodded to Moonkit.

"I like Moonheart, Moonstorm, and Mooneyes," Moonkit admitted.

"Moonheart is cool! I like that one!" Starkit exclaimed, and her sister smiled.

"Well my name will either be Sunclaw, Sunheart, Sunpelt, or Sunwhisker," bragged Sunkit.

"Those are awesome," Starkit said politely. "I like Sunwhisker."

Moonkit nodded. "I like Sunwhisker too."

Starkit yawned. "Well, I'm hungry," she mewed, "let's eat something!"

"Nothing for me," her sister announced. "I'm going to go talk to Forestpelt!"

Sunkit turned away grudgingly. "Well, _I'm_ going to play at the cove," he snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't go there by yourself. Miststar said not to go unless we have a warrior with us because it's dangerous," Starkit mewed.

"_You_ can be a scared kittypet. She just said that because she doesn't want us to have any fun," Sunkit meowed, rolling his eyes. "I'm going there."

"_Wait, Sunkit_!" cried Starkit, exasperated, but he didn't turn around. She sighed and padded to the fresh-kill pile, her tail drooping. She picked out a small mouse for herself and settled down to eat.

After finishing her mouse, the little white she-kit got up, wondering what to do. Sunkit was off getting in trouble, and Moonkit was sniffing around the herbs. For the first time, she wished there was someone else besides her littermates. Someone to take care of her and curl their tail around her when she felt sad. Someone who would always see the best in her. _Is that what mothers are like?_ Starkit wondered. She didn't know who her mother was. She had just grown up since being a tiny kit in the nursery without anyone to care for her. She had never even tasted milk- instead chewing on softened fresh-kill and eating a couple of herbs with honey. _Is my mother dead? Is she in StarClan?_

Starkit decided to go talk to Miststar. She padded to her leader's den and called from the entrance, "Miststar? Are you there?"

The white she-cat stepped out from the shadows, her blue eyes glistening. "Yes Starkit?"

"I wanted to ask you… ask you about my mother," Starkit mewed hesitantly.

Miststar's eyes darkened for a moment, then she licked Starkit's ear. "Don't worry about your mother for now," she meowed, "you'll learn about her later. Go and play with your siblings."

_But I want to know NOW,_ Starkit wanted to wail. _Why won't you tell me about her? What's so bad about it?_ Instead she turned away. "Okay," she heard herself meow. But inside the kit thought, _I'll go talk to her myself! She must be in StarClan and Miststar just didn't want me to know. I'll go to the Moonrock!_

The Moonrock was a white rock that glowed in a cavern at the center of the island. The entrance was covered by a starry waterfall, and only medicine cats and leaders were allowed to go there to speak with StarClan. But Starkit didn't care- if Miststar didn't give her answers, she would ask her mother herself! _How could that be wrong?_ She thought. _No one will know where I went._

So Starkit trotted to the camp entrance, where a white-and-gold she-cat and a silver tabby tom were talking. "Good morning, Starkit. What are you up to?" asked the she-cat.

"Oh… I was going to get a little bit of moss for my nest, Dawnfire," she lied quickly, feeling a little guilty.

Dawnfire gave her a lick on the head. "All right then, don't wander, though. A fox is on the loose."

The silver tabby nodded. "Get back in soon. I don't want to worry about a dawdling kit!" he warned.

Starkit dipped her head. "It'll be fast," she promised. "Bye Dawnfire, bye Dewstream."

They turned and continued their conversation while Starkit scampered out. _I'll be back as soon as I've talked to my mother,_ she thought, and hurried away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's kits for you! Never doing what they're supposed to do, LOL! Review and rate! All reviewers get Starkit plushies!


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took awhile! Well, here's Chapter Two- Sunkit's point of view! What will happen in the cove? Read and find out!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sunkit made his way to the cove, full of angry thoughts. _I'll show her I'm not a mousebrain. Starkit acts like it's such a big deal to follow the warrior code. We aren't even apprentices yet- why do I have to follow it and do everything Miss Perfect tells me to?_ He went down the spiraling path and padded to the sandy shore. As he looked out, Sunkit suddenly spotted a large… well… he wasn't sure what you would call it. It was sort of like an upturned leaf, only black with big white swan wings. There appeared to be figures scurrying about the big leaf. It was hard to see them- the leaf was hundreds, maybe thousands, of fox-lengths away.

_I should tell Miststar,_ was Sunkit's first thought. But he was curious about the huge winged leaf. _I'll just try to get a little closer._ So he bounded over to a couple of boulders, and tried to crawl on top of them. It took several times, but he finally managed it. However, as soon as Sunkit got on top, the leaf had disappeared! _Where did it go!? What was it?_

He jumped off the boulder and tried to peer across the sea to look at the upturned leaf again, but it had disappeared completely. Soon he put it off his mind and heard a large vole creeping along. It was nibbling at the ferns covering the boulders. _Yes! I'll show Starkit and Miststar how I can catch this vole! I'll show that I'm the best hunter!_ Sunkit thought, and he carefully stalked across the sand towards the vole. It pricked its ears and glanced to the side nervously, and let go of the vegetation. Before it could scamper away, Sunkit sprang onto it and slapped it on the head with his unsheathed paw.

Its neck broke and it let out a shrill squeak before it became still. Sunkit backed away, horrified at what he had done, as a large rock hit his back. "**Ow!**" he wailed, and whipped around to see larger rocks pelting down from the steep stone path he had just used to get down to the cove. He bolted out of the way, but saw another kit tumbling down the path. The kit rolled of the path and headed to the sharp rock below. With a yowl, Sunkit launched himself towards the kit, and grabbed it by the scruff as it dangled just a rabbit-length above the rocks. He hauled the kit back onto the rocky trail and got his first good look at it.

Sunkit first realized that the kit was a female, and his age or a bit younger. She was very pretty, with white, black, and gold splotches on her dappled pelt. She also had large dark amber eyes and long sleek whiskers. The kit was covered in scratches, and had a deep gash on her cheek. She shivered and got up. "Thank you! You saved my life!"

He looked at his paws modestly. "You were doing okay by yourself."

She laughed and mewed, "No I wasn't! A blind mouse could tell as much. My name is Rosalind. What's yours?"

"I'm Sunkit," Sunkit replied. "I live in ShellClan."

Rosalind stared at him with her lovely dark eyes. "Sunkit? What a funny name," she added to herself, and then spoke to him again. "What's ShellClan?"

Sunkit privately thought that Rosalind was as weird a name as 'Sunkit' was, but he wasn't about to say so to the kind she-kit. "Haven't you ever heard of the Clans? There's ShellClan, SeaClan, SandClan, and SharkClan. I wasn't born in ShellClan, but I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. We hunt for ourselves and care for our Clanmates. We have a leader and deputy to guide us and a medicine cat to heal our injuries and talk to StarClan, who are our wise ancestors." It poured out of his mouth without stopping.

Rosalind looked curious. "I've never heard of any Clans. In fact, you're the first cat I've met on this island. But if you weren't born in this ShellClan, where _were_ you born?"

"I'm not sure. I never met my mother," he replied sadly. "I think she was a rogue, but Miststar- our leader- has never told me and my siblings. I wish I _did_ know, though."

"I'm so sorry," mewed Rosalind. "I was taken away from my mother and father. But their housefolk couldn't keep any more kittens, so it was for a good reason. Now I'm happy with my housefolk. But what's a rogue?"

Some of Rosalind's words didn't make sense to Sunkit either. "A rogue is a cat who doesn't follow the warrior code- they aren't part of the Clans and don't follow our rules. What are housefolk?"

"They're the large pink creatures that walk on two legs. They take care of all kittens-" she glanced at him, "or I guess, most of us. You've never seen one before?"

"Never. I think I might have heard of them before. But they certainly won't come on this island!" he added.

The she-kit purred. "I think they will. My housefolk brought me here- they're here now making a make-shift nest. I think they want to explore. They came here on a big ship- other workfolk are here with us too!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So who is this strange and mysterious Rosalind? Where does she come from? What is a ship? Sunkit will find out soon! R&R!


End file.
